


wait, what?

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate auuuuu!!!!, whoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael runs into calum, like literally runs into calum and uh yeah. stuff happens. this is a soulmate au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait, what?

Late. That is Michael Clifford was in that moment. He was full out running as fast as his legs would take him through the black and white hallways of his university. He was cursing himself out in his mind for over sleeping. He felt like he should've known better. Even though the world to him was a mess of blacks, grey, and white since he hadn't met his soul mate who would bring color into his life he felt that he should've known the grey sky he had seen outside his room was morning and not night. Night was a dark grey almost black, not verging on white. In any case he was late for class.

Michael sharply turned and continued to run into another hallway, or he would have if he didn't bump right into someone. That sent the two crashing down to the floor. Michael quickly helped the boy up right after he himself got up.

"Shit, I'm really sorry about that, but I really got to go. Bye." And with that he ran off to make it to class, leaving the boy staring after him.

***

Once Michael was in his class and seated next to his best friend Ashton Irwin he calmed down. The teacher for that class had been running late so they didn't know that Michael came late.

"Hey Mikey! Why were you late?" Ashton asked looking over at the very out of breath and panting boy.

Once he regained his breath Michael looked over to Ashton. "Because-Holy shit!" His eyes widen as he stared into Ashton's hazel eyes. Hazel. Not the normal black and white. There was color in them, color and confusion.

"You were late because of holy shit?" Ashton cocked his head to the side. His light brown curls messily hiding a bit of his face.

"No-I-What?" Michael sputtered. Not really believing what was happening. He looked around and sure enough vibrant colors where crowding out the colors he'd been used to all his life. He looked back to Ashton who was looking even more confused than before. Michael's mind still was processing what was happening so he simple said, "Colors."

Ashton's face turned from confusion to shock to curiosity.

"Who are they?" He asked excitedly. Ashton had always loved hearing about people finding their soul mates; it gave him hope that one day he'd find his.

Michael froze. He didn't know. He had absolutely no clue. He said as much to Ashton who frowned. The boy scooted close to Michael and demanded to know everything that happened to him that morning. As Michael was in explanation it dawned on him. That guy, the guy he ran into. The guy he ran into, left, and never got a name or a good look to identify him. He stopped talking and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm guessing you know who it is and it's not good?" Ashton said as his placed a comforting arm around Michael's shoulders.

"That's the problem. I don't. I have no clue of his name, his age, what he even looks like!" Michael went into an explanation of running into the boy.

"That's not good." Ashton was going to say more, but at that moment the teacher walked in and they both had to pay attention in class. Though Michael barley paid any, he was too busy thinking about mysteriously soul mate.

***

It'd been a week since Michael had met his soul mate and lost them in the same minute. He fell into a slight depression, wishing the blacks, greys, and whites would come back into his life. Not only did they fit his current mood, it would also mean he hadn't lost his soul mate.

Ashton had noticed his best friend's sadness and wanted to do something to distract from it. So he bounded into Michael's dorm room with a bright smile on his face. He was greeted by a normal sight for that week. A sad Michael just sitting staring at his video game: not playing. Somewhere in the lost a disinterest in video games had happened and that was when Ashton really started to worry, which is why he was taking Michael to a party.

After much convincing and some force Ashton finally got Michael into the passenger seat of his car and the two were off to Luke Hemmings' house, a boy neither of them had ever met.

Upon arrival at the party the two boys immediately got separated. A lot of people were already wasted and one had pulled Ashton in for a dance. Michael sort of shrugged and wandered around the house. He met Luke Hemmings, who was a nice bloke. The guy had notice Michael's sad expression and had come to check that everything was alright. To which Michael quickly explained the situation.

Luke looked at him sadly and gave Michael his phone number in case the sad boy ever needed someone to talk to. Then they both had to go their separate ways, Luke to go social in his party and Michael to begin a walk back to his dorm.

***

Michael had gotten off the driveway and quite a bit down the road when he heard running footsteps and faint voice calling out from loud music. He had shrugged it off and kept walking, but the voice and footsteps were quickly becoming faster. He could now definitely hear a voice yelling wait. Michael turned around to see an attractive tanned boy running toward him.

Once the boy was in front on Michael they doubled over and breathed heavily. "I'm....Calum....soul mate." He had said between breaths.

"What about soul mates?" Michael was honestly confused by this boy. Maybe they had the wrong person.

The boy, Calum, titled his head up to look at Michael and shook his head. "No, you don't understand." A couple deep breaths. "You ran into me about a week ago and then left. I watched as you ran off and you had been in color." Calum finally straightened out and stood in front of Michael. "Hi." Calum said with a smile and little wave.

"Hi. I'm Michael." He felt like he should tell Calum his name since they were apparently soul mates.

Cakum scratched the back of his head and nervously looked down at the ground. "Listen, I don't know how to do this, but would you like to hang out some time? Not as like a date, unless you want it to be a date, but just to get to know each other?"

Michael nodded and the two exchange numbers. After that they stood staring at each other, neither boy knowing just how to break the silence. They stayed the way for a couple minutes until both their phone lit up with a text message.

Calum had a text from Luke and Michael had one from Ashton. They were worried about the boys after searching everywhere for them. Calum texted back and once his phone was safely in his pocket his offered an arm to Michael. Who linked it with his own and the boys went back to their friends. Michael's face was formed into a smile and he was happy for the first time since running into Calum a week before.

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing a soulmate au. don't judge me.


End file.
